A Slayers Death
by Hunnybee
Summary: Sango goes to free her brother from Naraku's control once and for all.. but she's too late. “You did this to Kohaku didn’t you!” Alternate ending now up!
1. Death of the Siblings

A Slayers Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.

One-Shot

Her heart beat wildly; pounding so fierce one would think it'd jump right out her chest. Her feet were nothing more than soft thuds against the wet earth, barely even touching the ground. She ran swift and light through thick brush of the forest, amazing considering her condition. Sango sported numerous cuts on both her arms and legs, courtesy of one Kagura, wind-manipulating she-devil that she was. However, her focus was on more important things, family things.

Through the mist an eerie blue glow could be seen up ahead surrounding the

clearing. She ran through anyway and when there was no resistance Sango realized she wouldn't be able to get out.

A trap.

The deeper she went into the forest she could see more and more of the vegetation dieing but why what could it be? Soon she was halted by a mountainous hill, from either side it stretched as far as the eye could see. With no choice but to climb she steadily made her way up. Sango found the slope of this hill to be quite steep, each muscle in her leg strained with the effort. The lithe sinew beneath her skin could be seen flexing as she worked her way up the sharp incline. But every flex, every move, every effort only served to aggravate the wounds, with every step, blood would leak from her injuries in crimson rivulets, seeping ever steadily from the torn tissue of her skin.

Now she was almost to the top and the hill became even steeper, Sango was at the point where she had to dig her fingers into the earth just to keep from falling. Which wasn't easy given how loose the soil was, she nearly fell not once but twice and at the altitude Sango was at it would've been an unkind end for our demon slayer. But finally, she reached the top.

At the peak Sango was welcomed by a horridly putrid stench so strong she found her eyes beginning to tear. Lying just below was a valley or more appropriately a crater the mountain surrounded on all sides. This place was completely devoid of vegetation and life only a vast area of scorched earth, dead trees and dusty old bones. This place was nothing more then an oversized graveyard. Without warning the soil beneath Sango's feet began to loosen and she quickly lost her footing, pitching forward harshly on her already weak legs. By the time she was able to correct herself she had fallen over halfway down the hill. Mud smeared on her face from the plunge, the previous rainfall had turned this place into a mudslide. It was now that she noticed a lake that lie at the bottom of the hill, a very disgusting looking lake.

The water was murky and deep undoubtedly unfit for drinking or any other use for that matter. An despite its depth she could still see the many bodies that resided in it. Though it didn't take long for her to figure out that the bodies in question were nothing more than the festering carcasses of slain demons. Clearly, the source of rank stench that had been flittering throughout the entire valley: overpowering and foul. Inuyasha, with his overly sensitive nose would've no doubt been unconscious by now.

But Sango didn't come here to sightsee, not that she'd come here for that anyway she had to find her little brother no matter what.

"Kohaku"

"Kohaku where are you?" Sango's voice echoed loudly carrying throughout the entire valley, if he was here he should've heard her. Through the corner of her eye she could see a small round object jutting out of the ground. Sango wasn't at all shocked to find that it was a piece of armor and she knew exactly whom it belonged to, her brother was close by. Picking it up she examined it, the armor was cracked badly and might as well have been broken altogether. On one piece she noticed some dried blood not a lot but enough to make her worry. For the first time a feeling of unease washed over her, fear and doubt settling in the pit of her stomach.

Anxiousness, unrest all this turmoil she was now beginning feel, had to be put aside it would only keep her from saving her brother. The sun was beginning to set and dusk was almost upon the valley as the sun faded past the horizon. Sango's irises shrunk to the size of a dot as she was momentarily blinded. Turning her head away and blinking fiercely to regain her vision, Sango briefly became statuesque when her eyes caught the sight of a very familiar chain. The fear and unease that had surrounded Sango now seized her with an impervious iron grip.

Entirely shaken with fear, she began to suspect the worst, and despite all these feelings she still refused to be a victim of hesitation. Sango yanked the chain up quite hurriedly I'll add pulling till she could no longer feel the slack from the other end. Her eyes followed the chain for what seemed like long minutes till she caught the glimmer of a sickle in the now rising moonlight.

A pale hand grasped around the weapon firmly.

As her fear was realized in that one moment, one could barely blink before Sango had removed the Hiraikotsu from her back and lunged at her brother's fallen form, pulling him into her lap. Gently cradling him to her chest as a mother would, she closed her eyes in admittance to her failure. Not since the day the Demon Slayer's village had been destroyed, had she truly been able to protect her little brother. Cause of death was more than apparent; from head to toe he was covered in cuts, very deep ones at the leg the stomach and the chest.

Liquid splattered onto his lifeless cheeks again and again.

Not rain.

But the tears of a demon slayer.

Tears of an older sister who'd lost their little brother.

And tears of a girl who'd had her heart torn just one too many times.

On a cliff not too far away a spectator observed the scene detachedly. His form bathed in moonlight as he watched it all with a cold amusement, the white fur that adorned him blowing softly in the night air. It was horridly pathetic, one of the reasons that made him glad to be a demon. He had no such time or need for that matter to have such silly attachments. "Humans" he spat distastefully, that word left a sour taste in his mouth. They were so weak, so easily corrupted, why just look at the boy, taken over completely by one tainted shard of the Shikon no Tama. As for that girl, the female demon slayer; she'd die, her pain and suffering would not end with the death of her brother; it'd continue. The demons of this world were not finished with her. And oddly enough, though he should not care he was compelled to stay and watch it play out.

Silent tears continued to stream down her cheeks and onto his face.

"S..Sango," a frail voice whispered.

"Huh?" She blinked in confusion.

It couldn't have been.

She gazed at the "lifeless" form of her brother, his eyes opened drowsily.

S..sango I'm s..so sorry Kohaku shallowly breathed out. Weakly trying to place his free hand on his sisters arms; still holding him.

"Sorry for what" she cried frantically. "I should be the one apologizing I let you down Kohaku I wasn't able to help free you from Naraku's control an now it's too late."

"No, no you're wrong it's my fault." Kohaku coughed up blood

"You shouldn't be speaking now," wiping the blood from his mouth Sango's bottom lip quivered another wave of tears beginning to fall.

"No Sango it's my fault because I was too weak, I let Naraku control me, I didn't want to relive that horrible night at the castle. So I allowed him to erase my memory and in turn he used me as his puppet. I know it really wasn't me that had slain father and the others or even put my weapon in your back. But it was still by my hands and I couldn't live with myself, I wasn't strong enough and you suffered because of it, so please don't blame yourself." And she had suffered, he remembered the times when they had confronted each other, every time he saw her she was always sad and heartbroken. It had driven her to her limit, at one time she was so desperate to save him she was prepared to take his life and hers. "But Sango I never once forgot you, even when all I could remember was your face I never forgot about my big sister."

Sango's only response was to hug him tighter.

Out of nowhere the wind began to howl and blow fiercely. "I'm surprised. Is he actually still alive?" Sango turned around to see Kagura standing on one of the cliffs with a superior smirk settled on her face. Sango stood up in anger her weapon back in her hand, ready to strike.

"You did this to Kohaku didn't you!!" Sango yelled accusingly her grip tightening on the Hiraikotsu.

Kagura just smirked wickedly pulling out her fan. "Well actually no, I was not the one who put your brother down. Though I am the one responsible for the deep gashes on his chest leg and stomach not to mention the severing of your brother's head.

"But you didn't do that" Sango yelled slightly puzzled.

"Humph" Kagura smirked again "I'm about to."

"Dance of Blades."

Kagura threw the attack but Sango stood her ground and blocked all the blades with her weapon. "Nice but it won't last long, you're tired and your energies almost spent." "Even if you weren't injured you're no match for me, you'll die this night. Kagura said her face solemn and serious as though she knew Sango was destined to die and nothing would change that.

"Well see. I've had about enough of you wind sorceress." She seethed.

"Hiraikotsu"

Sango's weapon was dead on as it flew threw the air, however that didn't seem to matter to Kagura seeing as she began laughing like a depraved lunatic the minute Sango launched her attack. Kagura leapt into the air her demeanor changing quickly to one of furious rage. "Idiot! Didn't you learn the first time, you would dare use such a weapon against me, I who control the wind imprudent girl."

"Dance of the Dragon"

The only thing that could be heard over the sound of the four cyclones was Sango's scream as she was struck with her weapon and sent flying all the way down the rest of the mountain. Haphazardly lying at the bottom looking like nothing more than a broken doll.

"Humans," she sighed in disgust, deciding to admire her handiwork just a little while longer. Preparing to attack she hesitated becoming locked in a mental battle with herself trying to decide the best way to kill them. The girl was still alive and the boy, well he was hanging on by a mere thread, so neither of them was going anywhere. 'Perfect she thought this will kill them in one shot'

"Dance of the Dra-." Kagura stopped her attack at sound of his voice. She turned her head finding Naraku directly behind her. "Naraku?"

"Kagura return to the castle I shall deal with the rest," Naraku told her dismissively.

"Yes Naraku, however the boy remains alive though we removed the shard from his back. What holds him to this world? Is it his sister?" She mused more to herself than to Naraku

"His sister," he said eyes calculating an cruel. "Then I'll make sure not to disappoint him." Naraku whispered maliciously while lazily stroking the shard that had once been embedded in the boy's back. "Now go," repeating his orders for Kagura to leave.

"Gladly," she said throwing her feather into the air, riding back to the castle.

Appearing beside Kohaku, Naraku stood above him gazing down at his puppet with what one who didn't know Naraku would perceive as pity, it was more like malice. "So Kohaku you'll not pass from this world without your sister." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Fine." A jewel shard shot from his fingers like a bullet piercing Kohaku in his neck. "Now, rise and slay the last of your kin."

Sango's mind was completely aware it was only that her body refused to listen. From the neck down she couldn't move, maybe Kagura was right in her assumption that she'd die tonight no longer could she protect herself or Kohaku. It'd be a wonderful time for Inuyasha and the gang to show up; but no. The barrier would keep them out and there was no telling if Kagome could break through this barrier with her sacred arrows it would no doubt be stronger than the last. Huh that's odd Kagura's leaving, she wouldn't leave because of nothing, did another demon scare her off or were here friends able to get through the barrier. She could only hope.

It wasn't long before she began to hear footsteps and they were heading straight for her.

"Kohaku how are you?" Sango eyes were locked on his face, she recognized that blank stare he was being controlled again. How ironic that the thing she fears most would be the thing that kills her. Once again her brother is out of her reach but now he was poised and ready to strike her down. It was unlike her to go down without a fight; however, unless she was planning on catching the sickle with her teeth, which only would've been a convenient way to get her mouth sliced open. There were no options left to her.

In what seemed to be her last moments the reality of what was happening hit her full force and silent tears, unbidden rolled down her cheeks. She lifted her head till she was staring straight into those blank eyes. "I love you little brother," were the last words uttered from her lips when she closed her eyes and his hand fell.

But the awaited blow was never received. She opened her eyes to find Kohaku struggling with himself, he was fighting it. "So Kohaku once again you choose to disobey me," Naraku appeared into Sango's line of vision annoyance written across his face "Well then I'll give you one last chance Kohaku or I'll send you both to hell together. Again his weapon rose high in the air this time he placed it against his own neck where the jewel shard resided. "So you'd rather take your own life than your sisters. Kohaku, you'd make your sister watch as you kill yourself?" Naraku asked.

This is where Kohaku hesitated right before deciding to attack Naraku with his weapon instead. "This is for everyone that was hurt because of me," were the last words he shouted. For he was quick, but Naraku was quicker and none could blink before Naraku had disabled his attack and brought down Kohaku and Sango: killing them both instantly.

The jewel shard could no longer help Kohaku; Naraku had broken his neck to retrieve it. He held the jewel shard now in his hand admiring it's taint. He mused briefly that humans were more willful than he first imagined, well that was an experiment for another day. As he prepared to leave he was shot with an arrow destroying him instantaneously, but no it wasn't the real Naraku, only another demon puppet.

A cold chill swept through the valley, the dead tree's swayed in the night breeze, the moon had risen high and the silhouette of a young female could be seen. Soft footsteps crushed the earth and a slender female hand picked up the tainted jewel shard purifying it under her touch.

Now at the Demon Slayers village, are two new graves where five friends: a monk, two youkai, a hanyou and a young girl pay their respects.

Never will these two be forgotten living on in their friend's hearts and minds.

Author's Note: I don't usually kill characters in my fics especially character's I liked. Oh well this one called for it. Please r/r and there will be an alternate "happier" ending so if you like this one look out for chapter two.


	2. Revival

A Slayers Death: Revival

Disclaimer: If I didn't own anything the first time what makes you think I own anything now.

**Author's Note**: Well here it is people the alternate happier ending. Though it might not seem that way at first don't worry I assure you the ending is different. Hope you enjoy it.

_Italics _Thoughts

* * *

On a cliff not too far away a spectator observed the scene detachedly. His form bathed in moonlight as he watched it all with a cold amusement, the white fur that adorned him blowing softly in the night air. It was horridly pathetic, one of the reasons that made him glad to be a demon. He had no such time or need for that matter to have such silly attachments. "Humans" he spat distastefully, that word left a sour taste in his mouth. They were so weak, so easily corrupted, why just look at the boy, taken over completely by one tainted shard of the Shikon no Tama. As for that girl, the female demon slayer; she'd die, her pain and suffering would not end with the death of her brother; it'd continue. The demons of this world were not finished with her. And oddly enough, though he should not care he was compelled to stay and watch it play out.

* * *

Appearing beside Kohaku, Naraku stood above him gazing down at his puppet with what one who didn't know Naraku would perceive as pity, it was more like malice. "So Kohaku you'll not pass from this world without your sister." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Fine." A jewel shard shot from his fingers like a bullet piercing Kohaku in his neck. "Now, rise and slay the last of your kin."

Sango's mind was completely aware it was only that her body refused to listen. From the neck down she couldn't move, maybe Kagura was right in her assumption that she'd die tonight no longer could she protect herself or Kohaku. It'd be a wonderful time for Inuyasha and the gang to show up; but no the barrier would keep them out and there was no telling if Kagome could break through this barrier with her sacred arrows. It would no doubt be stronger than the last. _Huh that's odd, Kagura's leaving, she wouldn't leave because of nothing, did another demon scare her off or did my friends able to get through the barrier._ She could only hope.

It wasn't long before she began to hear footsteps and they were heading straight for her.

"Kohaku how are you?" Sango eyes were locked on his face; she recognized that blank stare he was being controlled again. How ironic that the thing she feared most would be the thing to eventually kill her. Once again her brother was out of her reach, and now he was poised and ready to strike her down. It was unlike her to accept death so willingly; however, unless she was planning on catching the sickle with her teeth, which only would've been a convenient way to get her mouth sliced open. There were no options left to her.

In what seemed to be her last moments the reality of what was happening hit her full force and silent tears, unbidden rolled down her cheeks. She lifted her head till she was staring straight into those blank eyes. "I love you little brother," were the last words uttered from her lips when she closed her eyes and his hand fell.

But the awaited blow was never received. She opened her eyes to find Kohaku struggling with himself; he was fighting it. "So Kohaku once again you choose to disobey me," Naraku appeared into Sango's line of vision annoyance written across his face "Well then I'll give you one last chance Kohaku or I'll send you both to hell together. Again his weapon rose high in the air this time he placed it against his own neck where the jewel shard resided. "So you'd rather take your own life than your sisters. Kohaku, you'd make your sister watch as you kill yourself?" Naraku asked.

This is where Kohaku hesitated right before deciding to attack Naraku with his weapon instead. "This is for everyone that was hurt because of me," were the last words he shouted. For he was quick, but Naraku was quicker and none could blink before Naraku had disabled his attack and brought down Kohaku and Sango: killing them both instantly.

The jewel shard could no longer help Kohaku; Naraku had broken his neck to retrieve it. He held the jewel shard now in his hand admiring it's taint. He mused briefly that humans were more willful than he first imagined, well that was an experiment for another day. As he prepared to leave he was shot with an arrow destroying him instantaneously, but no it wasn't the real Naraku, only another demon puppet.

A cold chill swept through the valley, the dead tree's swayed in the night breeze, the moon had risen high and the silhouette of a young female could be seen. Soft footsteps crushed the earth and a slender female hand picked up the tainted jewel shard purifying it under her touch.

* * *

The five friends surrounded the two deceased slayers kneeling by their sides. But no one spoke; no one had the voice to, all except Kilala who whined pitifully as she continued to nuzzle the dead siblings.

_Poor Sango and Kohaku_

_We were too late_

_This can't be_

_Why'd this have to happen?_

_All this because of those jewel shards_

_Sango I'll avenge your death_

_How could we have let this happen?_

_We were too late_

_This can't be_

_This is Naraku's fault!_

_It's all Naraku's fault!_

_Naraku's fault!_

_Naraku's fault!_

_Naraku's fault!_

_Damn Naraku!_

_Damn him!_

_Damn him!_

_Damn him!_

_**Damn You To Hell Naraku!**_

Shippo was the first to break the silence. "Poor Sango and Kohaku, this was all just a trap to get rid of them." Shippo choked out more tears rubbing his eyes fiercely before burying himself in Kagome's lap.

Inuyasha now stood head hanging low his gaze hidden; he was completely statuesque all except for his fists that shook violently. Suddenly, in all his fury he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and unleashed Wind-Scar after Wind-Scar after Wind-Scar, not stopping till he had completely leveled the mountains.

Kagome's eyes were shut tight as the dirt finally settled, Shippo still in arms she turned to him. "Inuyasha..ahh," Kagome gasped, the look in his eyes were so pained. But he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at straight at Miroku. She finally regarded her monk friend and that is when her chest grew tight. Their kneeled Miroku, tightly grasping the open palm of Sango's pale and lifeless hand, putting Shippo down she gently placed two hands on his shoulders. "Oh Miroku," she cried softly. _How could I've possibly forgotten, Sango was all our friends, but Miroku was in love with her this must be hurting him worst of all._

"Miroku we won't let Naraku get away with this; not this. Sango and her brother will be avenged." Inuyasha was practically yelling at Miroku trying to get him back to himself, he knew he was hurting, but even Inuyasha couldn't bear to see him like this.

Miroku let go of her hand and turned to face Inuyasha. "That's right he won't get away with this, but first we must say a prayer and lay their bodies to rest back at the demon slayers village." A new purpose was born in him in that moment, yet another reason to take down that vile demon known as Naraku. Likewise, a new level of understanding was shared between these men; a common bond. Now they had both lost someone they cared for deeply to Naraku, and Miroku had never known how that had felt; till now.

Kilala who remained next to the siblings whining softly, now tensed and growled at the new arrival that now approached. She transformed growling fiercely, standing protectively over the two siblings. This person was very familiar, and they were never welcome.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell are you doing here," Inuyasha yelled. Of all the things they needed right now he definitely wasn't one of them. "Your not exactly welcome you know."

"Inuyasha, did I come at a bad time?" He inquired casting a vaguely interested glance at his brother's fallen comrades.

"Anytime you come is a bad time, but if you came here looking for a fight, you found one!" He yelled unsheathing the Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru had no business being there and he was going to make sure he left.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Why so needlessly provoked?" He paused briefly answering his own question. "Ah yes, that's right you're all still mourning over your friends deaths, personally I think you were all foolish to be so attached to them. I'm actually surprised that you're shocked by their deaths. What did you think would happen to one who made a profession out of hunting a demon such as Naraku. Its amazing she lived as long as she did, but considering Naraku's tastes, playing with people, especially humans was his favorite thing to do."

Right about now Miroku was feeling the same way Inuyasha was; still it wasn't adding up to him. It made no sense for Sesshomaru to be there, he never came in contact with them unless it served a purpose; one that only he himself benefited from, and whatever it was it usually involved fighting Inuyasha. However, that's what was bothering him Sesshomaru didn't seem like he wanted to fight Inuyasha; which was a mystery in itself. No, Sesshomaru was intentionally beating around the bush and he never did that. Plus, why was he talking about Sango and Kohaku. _Could it be? Did Sesshomaru actually see what happened to Sango and her brother? Even so, that still doesn't give him a reason to be here. What does he want?_

Their anger amused him, which slightly took away from the fact that he'd rather not and shouldn't for that matter be there. Damn it, they were making him soft. It was time to get this over with, though any opportunity to play with Inuyasha's head was too good to pass up. "This is why you're all so pathetic, you should know by now that as easily as these humans are brought in this world, they're even more easily taken out. Much like the priestess Kikyo and your human mother, Inuyasha, both of their lives where short-lived.

In that second Inuyasha's grip on the Tetsusaiga got that much tighter. "How dare.. how dare you say something like that to me," he spat. Inuyasha's overconfident smirk had now found its way to his face again. "By the way to answer your previous question. Just looking at you provokes me!" Inuyasha yelled going straight into a jump-strike. In mid-air Inuyasha could see that Sesshomaru had taken out his sword, not until the very last second, which is when he recognized what sword it was did he back off.

Tensaiga.

He had taken out Tensaiga.

That was the second to last straw on the camels back because Inuyasha's pissed-off o meter was near borderline. _That bastard! I can't believe he'd hold that over my head. As long as he has that sword I can never fatally wound him._ Then out of nowhere a new thought popped into Inuyasha's head, one that he had difficulty excepting because it'd mean that Sesshomaru had some form of compassion. _Wait! All he has to do is wear the Tensaiga and it would protect him. So.. so why did he unsheathe the sword?_

Sesshomaru had also taken out his golden whip and lashed at Kilala, striking her out of the way. "There is no strength in friendship, everyone is alone in this world and there is no goodness in it." The blade that does not cut was struck at the siblings, bringing color and life back to their bodies. "There are only the powerful and the weak that they prey on." With that, Sesshomaru gave them his back and walked away.

Kagome who had been silent throughout the entire ordeal, finally said something to him. "Wait, Sesshomaru!"

He stopped mid-stride to listen to her. "Well? What is it?"

"I just wanted to say Th--"

"-Be silent," he said not even turning his head to acknowledge her. "Never speak to me of this again, I only wish to forget my momentary lapse in sanity, but if you must thank someone thank the girl, she spared your friends lives; not I." Instantly a cloud of crimson appeared beneath his feet and he strode off across the horizon, disappearing in the morning mists, daybreak fast approaching.

* * *

Everything was silent, everything excluding the voices that discussed quietly outside. Sango yawned softly, the pleasant sensation of the sun warming her face had awoken her. Taking in her surroundings she surprisingly found herself in Kaede's hut. _How on earth did I get here? I remember Kohaku dying along with myself at the hands of Naraku, was it all just a dream?_ A loud crash could be heard outside; however, her curiosity wasn't aroused. Why would it be? After all, anyone who's known her friends as long as she has, would be able to recognize the sound of Inuyasha getting sat.

Direct sunlight now shined at her forcing her to cover her eyes as a person entered the hut. Eyes now refocused, she found tears like waterfalls were coming down her cheeks. There stood Kohaku, Kilala in arms mewling happily as she nuzzled him.

Kohaku fell to his knees in front of her. "I'm sorry, please don't cry. I'm better now Sango and the jewel shard is gone so I won't be under his control anymore." He said all this while looking towards the floor. "So please, please don't cry. I promise," he lifted his gaze until he was staring straight in her eyes. "I promise I won't ever turn my back on you again!" This only made her tears fall faster.

She lunged at her brother and held him tightly. "Oh, Kohaku," she cried. _I don't know if this is a dream or not, all I know is I don't ever wanna wake up._

* * *

Author's Note: Well there it is the happier ending I hope you enjoyed it r/r please.

And yes I know once the Tensaiga's used on you you're supposed to immediately revive but hey that didn't exactly suit my purposes, so let's just say she took a needed rest.

Oh yeah and the "they" Sesshomaru was referring to was Rin-well obviously-and Tensaiga.

And I just have to ask. Could anyone tell that, that was Sesshomaru on that cliff? I mean not now, but since chapter one. Because I described the person with having white fur I think most people assumed it was Naraku. Actually that's the reason I put it there, though if you read the last sentence in that paragraph you should be able to tell that it wasn't Naraku.

Below is what I guess you'd call a "deleted scene" this is the part where Rin asks Sesshomaru to save them. Well I wasn't going to put it in the above part because it would've ruined my alternate ending. I didn't want you to know that Sesshomaru was there to save them. But smart as my reviewer's are I'm sure you saw straight through that.

Right?

Anyway here it is.

* * *

On a cliff not too far away a spectator observed the scene detachedly. His form bathed in moonlight as he watched it all with a cold amusement, the white fur that adorned him blowing softly in the night air. It was horridly pathetic, one of the reasons that made him glad to be a demon. He had no such time or need for that matter to have such silly attachments. "Humans" he spat distastefully, that word left a sour taste in his mouth. They were so weak, so easily corrupted, why just look at the boy, taken over completely by one tainted shard of the Shikon no Tama. As for that girl, the female demon slayer; she'd die, her pain and suffering would not end with the death of her brother; it'd continue. The demons of this world were not finished with her. And oddly enough, though he should not care he was compelled to stay and watch it play out. His attention turned beside him as he felt a small tug on his pants. "Yes, Rin?"

"Lord Sesshomaru," she looked up at him with those big innocent eyes. "Because of you I'm not lonely anymore. She needs her brother, please don't let her be lonely." Rin implored to Sesshomaru. "You can use your sword, the same one that saved me."

Sesshomaru just gave her his back. "I'm well aware of what my Tensaiga is capable of, Rin"

Now Rin eyes shimmered with admiration as she looked up at him. "Thank you my lord," she said smiling.

"I'd never said I was going to do anything, Rin."

Rin just shook her head. "But, you never said you weren't either and that means you will." She told him matter-of-factly.

"Humph," he looked back straight ahead. Turning to his right he regarded his vassal who was actually keeping his mouth closed. "Jaken, I commend you on being able to keep that mouth of yours shut for so long. Now make sure Rin gets back down safely. And Rin make sure you feed Ah and Un." He ordered.

They both bowed respectfully. "Yes, my lord."

"Come on let's go Rin," he looked only to see Rin going ahead without him. "Ahh get back here girl, how can I make sure you get down safely if you go ahead of me." Jaken let out a long- suffering sigh and shook his head. "I don't even know why I bother, that girl never listens to me anyway."

* * *

Ok, so that was the deleted scene.

I'm thinking about writing an Inu-Yasha fic that isn't a one-shot/alt end. But I'm too lazy to do a series. Regrettably one of my many faults, anyhow if or when I do right it will be Sess/Kag romance. I actually have one in mind for Shippo too but once again too lazy.


End file.
